escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Erika Mann
Múnich |Fecha de fallecimiento = | 27 de agosto de 1969 ( ) |Lugar de fallecimiento = | Zúrich }}Erika Julia Hedwig Mann fue una escritora y actriz alemana, hija mayor del novelista Thomas Mann y de Katharina Hedwig Pringsheim. Nació el 9 de noviembre de 1905 en Múnich (Alemania) y falleció el 27 de agosto de 1969 en Zúrich (Suiza). En 2001 se estrenó un documental, con partes dramatizadas, sobre su vida y la de su hermano, titulado Die Erika und Klaus Mann Story, dirigido por Wieland Speck y Andrea Weiss. Biografía Tuvo una infancia privilegiada. La casa paterna fue lugar de reunión para intelectuales y artistas. En 1924 comenzó estudios de teatro en Berlín, participando al año siguiente en el estreno de Anja und Esther, obra de su hermano Klaus. El 24 de julio de 1926 se casó con el actor homosexual alemán Gustaf Gründgens, aunque ambos se divorciaron tres años después. En 1927 Erika y su hermano Klaus realizaron un viaje alrededor del mundo que se documenta en su libro Rundherum; Das Abenteuer einer Weltreise. Al año siguiente, comenzó a participar activamente en el periodismo y en la política. Participó como actriz en la película de temática lésbica Muchachas de uniforme (1931), dirigida por Leontine Sagan, pero dejó la producción antes de su finalización. En 1932 publicó el primero de sus muchos libros para niños. Tuvo varias relaciones sentimentales con distintas mujeres, la primera con la actriz Pamela Wedekind, a la que conoció en Berlín. Tras ella estuvo relacionada con la periodista Betty Cox y más tarde Annemarie Schwarzenbach se enamoró de ella y aunque Erika rehusó una relación con ella, fueron buenas amigas. La relación más duradera la tuvo con la actriz y directora Therese Giehse. Sus relaciones mezclaban un amor apasionado con el estímulo intelectual. Mann disfrutaba de la compañía de mujeres inteligentes y con las que podía conversar sobre cualquier tema. En 1933 Klaus y Therese Giehse fundaron un cabaret en Múnich llamado Die Pfeffermühle (El molinillo de pimienta), donde Erika escribía la gran parte del material, en su mayoría de carácter antifascista. Fue el último miembro de la familia Mann en salir de Alemania después de que el régimen nazi fuera elegido y, cuando escapó a Zúrich, salvó muchos de los documentos de su padre que guardaba en su casa de Múnich. En 1935 contrajo un matrimonio de conveniencia con el poeta homosexual inglés W. H. Auden para obtener la ciudadanía británica. Ella y Auden nunca vivieron juntos, pero fueron amigos y técnicamente estuvieron casados hasta la muerte de Erika. En 1936 Die Pfeffermühle abrió de nuevo en Zúrich y se convirtió en un punto de reunión para los exiliados. Al año siguiente Erika fue a Nueva York, donde el cabaret abrió bajo el nombre The Peppermill. Allí vivía con Therese Giehse y su hermano Klaus y frecuentaba a un gran número de artistas en el exilio como Kurt Weill, Ernst Toller o Sonja Sekula. En 1938, Erika y Klaus acudieron como corresponsales a la Guerra Civil española y se publicó su libro School for Barbarians, que trata sobre el sistema educativo de la Alemania nazi. Al año siguiente publicó Escape to Life, un libro sobre los exiliados alemanes. Durante la guerra Erika trabajó como periodista en Inglaterra y, tras ella, fue una de las pocas mujeres en cubrir los Juicios de Núremberg. Junto con su hermano, estuvo bajo investigación del FBI por la homosexualidad de ambos y en 1949 Klaus cayó en una depresión y se suicidó, hecho que destrozó a Erika. En 1952 volvió a vivir en Suiza con sus padres. Comenzó a ayudar a su padre con sus escritos, convirtiéndose en la difusora de sus obras tras su muerte, al igual que hizo con los trabajos de su hermano. Erika murió en Zúrich en 1969. Obras * School for Barbarians: Education Under the Nazis (1938) * Escape to life (1939) * The lights go down (1940) * The Other Germany (1940) * The Last Year of Thomas Mann. A Revealing Memoir by His Daughter, Erika Mann (1958) Películas sobre su vida y familia * Escape to Life – The Erika and Klaus Mann Story, de Andrea Weiss y Wieland Speck, 2000 * Die Manns – Ein Jahrhundertroman. Heinrich Breloer y Horst Königstein, 2001 Literatura sobre Erika Mann * '' Zehn jagen Mr. X''. Kinderbuch Verlag GmbH, Berlin 1990, ISBN 3-358-01562-9 * Zehn Millionen Kinder. Die Erziehung der Jugend im Dritten Reich. Rowohlt, Reinbek 1997, ISBN 3-499-22169-1 * '' Mein Vater, der Zauberer''. Rowohlt, Reinbek 1998, ISBN 3-499-22282-5 * Briefe und Antworten, Anna Zanco-Prestel. Neuausgabe Rowohlt, Reinbek 1998, ISBN 3-498-04420-6 * Blitze überm Ozean, Aufsätze, Reden, Reportagen. Rowohlt, Reinbek 2001, ISBN 3-499-23107-7 * Stoffel fliegt übers Meer. Mit Bildern von Richard Hallgarten, Nachwort von Dirk Heißerer. Rowohlt, Reinbek 2005, ISBN 3-499-21331-1 * Jan's Wunderhündchen. Ein Kinderstück in sieben Bildern Thomas-Mann-Schriftenreihe, Fundstücke 1. peniope – Anja Gärtig Verlag 2005, ISBN 3-936609-20-9 * Ausgerechnet Ich. Ein Lesebuch. Rowohlt, Reinbek 2005, ISBN 3-499-24158-7 * Das letzte Jahr. Bericht über meinen Vater. Neuausgabe Fischer, Frankfurt/Main 2005, ISBN 3-596-16637-3 * Wenn die Lichter ausgehen. Geschichten aus dem Dritten Reich. Rowohlt, Reinbek 2006, ISBN 3-499-24413-6 * Rundherum. Abenteuer einer Weltreise. Rowohlt, Reinbek 1996, ISBN 3-499-13931-6 * Escape to Life. Deutsche Literatur im Exil, Essays. Rowohlt, Reinbek 1996, ISBN 3-499-13992-8 * Das Buch von der Riviera. Was nicht im Baedeker steht. Rowohlt, Reinbek 2003, ISBN 3-499-23667-2 Enlaces externos Categoría:Escritoras de Alemania